Kicking Ass in 6th Year
by KeeperofthePineNeedles
Summary: This fic is about Ginny and Draco. Rated PG13 because of a few romantic scenes. It might be rated R later. Please R&R and if you don't like it too bad. You can still review but no flames. It doesn't start out as DG but it gets there in the end.
1. Stuffed Animal Hindrance

**Chapter One**

**Stuffed Animal Hindrance **

**This is my second fic, but my first HP fic as u should know -for it is in the summary- it's about Ginny and Draco/Harry (and other people). ENJOY!**

**P.S. The beginning of this chappie sucks.**

Ginny had just gotten back from Hogwarts and was thinking about what happened that past year and years before.

**Flash Back **of second year.

'They completely dissed me!' She thought to her self as her family who had just been asking her if she was all right walked away to congratulate Harry for "Saving" the day _again_ . It was sooooo annoying that Harry got all the fame when she was the one who was almost dead and had been possessed by an evil book. But no, Harry got the fame and fortune, and she was left in the dust. 'Oh well' she thought to herself, 'you got to love him.'

**End Flash Back **

Ginny sat up on her bed, 'I wonder why I just randomly thought of that.' She thought as she lay down again, 'I'll think of something different'

**Flash Back **ofthird year

"No Ginny, you're too young." Ron said when she asked if she could date someone in Gryfindor, "Well, that's not fair." Ginny whined, "Everyone else is doing it and Dumbledor said we should start "inter-house" relationships" she said to Ron, "Gryfindor isn't inter-house." Ron stated plainly, "Then can I date a Ravenclaw?" Ginny asked, "You're still too young." Ron said, and that was the end of it.

**End Flash Back**

Ginny sat up again, 'I guess my mind is on a 'trash everyone that you live with and almost live with' day' she thought to her self. 'Oh well' she thought again as she lay down.

**Flash Back**

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled at her from out side her dorm room door. "Me and Ron are going to go to the library to study. Come when you want to!" she yelled while racing away to follow Ron to the library. "Whatever." Ginny muttered to no one in particular, "She's probably going to go snog Ron for a while so I should wait. Why am I even thinking this? I'm not going to go to the library. I'm already done with my homework. Bookworm.' Ginny thought.

**End Flash Back**

"Ginny!" her mom yelled up to her, "Dinner!"

"Ok Mom!" Ginny yelled, knowing her mom didn't care what she answered going to go eat dinner.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo

Ginny sat in her room looking around; "I so need to think about redecorating this place." She thought to herself looking around at the lilac paint, the frilly pillows, and the huge mountain of stuffed animals and her bed giving her practically an inch of room for her to actually sleep.

"First, the stuffed animals have got to go." Ginny started sorting through her stuffed animal mountain. An hour later her stuffed animals were all in two piles, one for the ones she wanted to keep and the other for the ones she wanted to get rid of. The second pile was almost as big as the one on her bed had been without some stuffed animals. Ginny refused to get rid of her first stuffy but the others she was getting rid of.

"Ginny!" her mother called up to her, "Time for dinner!"

"Ok, mum!" she yelled back, "Do we have a Really big bag for the stuffed animals I'm getting rid of?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen. "Yes." her mother said, "Look who just arrived dear." Her mom said as she brought stuff in for dinner. "Let me guess." Ginny muttered as she looked up and saw Harry.

"Hello." said Harry, "Hi." Said Ginny shyly, she still had a crush on him but it was going away. After she had seen him kill Voldemort last summer she had decided that she couldn't like someone who she had seen kill someone no matter how evil the person he had killed was.

Ron ran in with Fred and George and yelled a greeting. From five feet away. Ginny winced 'Why did they have to be so rambunctious all of the time.' She thought as Fred and George and Ron shook hands with Harry. They ate dinner. Ginny was quiet the whole time but Harry, Ron, and the twins talked of nothing but Quiditch.

"So, Harry mate you up to the Quiditch World Cup next year? We scored advanced tickets."

"Awesome!" said Harry enthusiastically. Because of there help in the defeat of Voldemort the Weasleys had become a wealthier family. Ginny was happy that she could actually go on shopping sprees with her friends over the summer, and the boys were happy because they could get Quiditch tickets in advance and get them to the top box.

After dinner, Ginny went up to her room with the bag for her stuffed animals. After she had gotten them downstairs, she went back up to do any last minute corrections on her essay on the Salem Witch Trials which was due when she got back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Why Americans were so stupid she didn't know but that was beside the point. While she was checking her paper, Harry walked in.

"Hi Ginny." He said, Ginny started and looked up

"Hi Harry." She said awkwardly, "What's up?" she asked.

"Well you were awfully quiet at dinner and when it was over you ran up to your room so I was wondering if anything was wrong." He said

"No I'm fine, I just had to clean all of the stuffed animals off my bed, all the ones I was getting rid of." She said, Harry walked into her room and sad on her bed next to her, Ginny could have sworn that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Ginny thought that Harry was about to kiss her when they heard Ron calling from down below

"Harry, come play Quiditch with us."

"Ok, be right there." Answered Harry. He leaned over giving Ginny a brief kiss on the lips then walked out leaving Ginny to ponder her now really happy thoughts.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo

The next morning Ginny woke up early and checked to see if everything was packed safely in her trunk and that her new black owl Nightshade was in her cage. She had named her Nightshade because it was a beautiful but deadly plant from the African forests. She knew that if anyone tried to play with Nightshade, she savage there arm so bad that they wouldn't be able to hold a wand let alone a quill.

Ginny walked downstairs to eat breakfast and saw everyone up already. 'This is a surprise, aren't they usually asleep this early in the morning.' "Ginny dear." Their mother said "eat quickly so we can leave soon, we want to be bright and early for the train." She said cheerily,

"Well we certainly will be early" Ginny mumbled." They ate breakfast and left in their new car that actually fit all of them.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooo

On the train Ginny, Harry, Ron found Hermione sitting down reading a book about something or other. She looked up, saw them and smiled. Ron forgot every word that he was about to say and just contented himself with just staring at Hermione. In the middle of the train ride Ginny and Ron were playing exploding snap and Hermione and Harry were reading. Harry got up and stretched, "Harry? Where are you going?" Ron asked, "To the bathroom." Harry said, Ginny saw what he meant and said, "I've got to go too." She said and left with Harry.

Once they were out of the compartment Harry leaned down and whispered "lets find an empty compartment so we can finish what was going to do yesterday before we were so rudely interrupted." Ginny shivered with excitement, 'this is so cool' she thought to herself as Harry took her hand and led her to an empty compartment. They went inside and sat down Harry promptly leaned over and kissed her, it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had, but this was her first real kiss she had ever had also, Harry ran his tongue in the middle of her lips Ginny parted her lips and let Harry slip his tongue inside her mouth.

After a while Ginny pulled away, "They're probably wondering where we are don't you think?" she said getting up and dusting her skirt off and walking out the door. Harry followed and said, "You're probably right." As they headed down the hall Ginny said, "I actually do have to go to the bathroom so can you say I went to see Luna?" "Sure" said Harry and they headed off in opposite directions.

Ginny was walking down the hall with her head down and she ran into something humanlike so she automatically said, "Sorry." She was pushed against the wall as a voice snarled, "Watch were your going you stupid girl." Ginny looked up into the Grey eyes of, none other than Draco Malfoy. 'Holy crap he's HOT! Wait a sec, I can't be thinking that! Holy Shit I must be going crazy' Ginny thought as she moved out of the way hoping that her skirt wasn't folded over a little at the bottom, which would make it shorter than it was already. Ginny was surprised that Ron had let her out in the skirt she was wearing, and she hated him for making her think that way, ever since she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts he had been WAY to overprotective and it was really starting to piss her off. She knew that that was what older brothers did but she really hated it. It was black and purple plaid and it matched the purple and black tank top that read: "I Bite." On it.

(A/N switching POV right now to Draco sorry of the swearing if u even care.)

'Holy Shit! When had Ginny Weasley gotten so HOT.' If he wasn't with his cronies he would sweep her off her feet, bring her to his compartment and snog her until she couldn't tell up from down. Wait a second! What the fuck am I thinking! Ginny Weasley cannot be fucking hot in my mind! I must be going fucking insane or something.' Whatever Weasley, get the fuck out of my way I have important places to go, places where scum like you wouldn't ever be seen. "Yeah? Like I would want to see you fucking Pansy Parkinson." Ginny said swishing by Draco before he could make come back. 'Wow, the Weasley has some backbone to stand up to me but I'll let her slide' Draco thought as he went back down the train to his compartment and stared out of the window for the rest of the trip.

**So? So? So? How ya liken'? Stuff will happen in the next chappie that might be not to be expected or it might be, depending on weather or not you are that smart or not. ;) (Winking) I dedicate this fic to two of my best friends Gwen and Talya because Gwen edits all of my fics except this one and she is a great person to be friends with and Talya because she is one of the funniest people I know and she and Gwen got me back into fanfics after all of these years and I couldn't be happier. **


	2. Friends with Blaise?

**Chapter Two**

**Friends with Blaise?**

**Second chappie! I can't believe I'm actually writing a Ginny and Harry fic even if it is going to change. Ponder that until you understand what I'm talking about.  You might already, but I don't mind. It has a twist.**

When the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station almost all compartment doors slid open, all except for one. "Dracie, if you don't get up we'll miss the carriages!" "All right, go ahead I'll catch up to you." Draco said standing up and walking outside seeing Blaise and Pansy's retreating forms,

"They treat me like I'm nothing." Draco said jogging to reach them and the boarded the carriage. Pansy and Blaise got out of it almost before they had actually sat down. "The muggle lover is in there Dracie." Pansy whined, "Well Pansy, we could go in there where there is only one person, or we could go in some other carriage with more than one person, which on would you choose?" Draco said stepping into the carriage.

Ginny was taken by surprise when Draco, Pansy, and Blaise came in and sat down across from her. Pansy may have inched away so that she was the farthest away from her but that didn't matter, important people were sitting in front of her, looking at her, and about to talk to her. (Even though she didn't know that last part.)

Draco looked across from himself and said, "Hello." Ginny was so startled that she jumped and responded, "Why are you talking to me? You never talk to people like me." then Blaise put in, "Well I have never even met you before so how can you say that?" "Whatever." Ginny said.

"I'm Blaise, and you are?" asked Blaise, "I'm a nobody." Said Ginny surprised that she even answered that question. "Well Nobody, nice to meet you." Said Blaise cheerily making Ginny laugh. "Ok, My real name is Virginia Weasley, but every body calls me Ginny." Ginny said smiling slightly, 'even thought the other to are different, Blaise is ok.' Pansy suddenly said in a strangled voice, "Why are you conversing with the muggle lover Blaise?" Blaise looked shocked that she would actually ask a question like that, "Well, you two are just sooo quiet I just thought I would strike up a conversation with the other person in this carriage." Said Blaise defiantly.

Ginny laughed as she saw the look on Pansy's face when Blaise said that. "God, I wish I had my digital camera with me." Ginny said laughing, everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "Don't you know what a digital camera is?" Ginny said surprised, "Wow, and I thought you guys were smarter than that. There just like the cameras that we have in the wizarding world except they send your picture onto your computer." Ginny explained before hitting herself on the head, "You don't know what a computer is, do you? Never mind." She said, "I really doesn't matter."

"Ok" said Blaise looking dumbstruck, "Well here we are." He said the cheery tone back in his voice. "Lets go, Lady's first." He said. Pansy went through first snottily then Ginny, then Blaise then Draco, who may have been quiet in the carriage out loud but inside, his little voices had been telling him to do stuff, so it wasn't very quiet in Draco's head.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

When Ginny walked through the great oak doors into the Great Hall she waved to Blaise who waved back, then went to sit down beside Harry and Ron, "Hi guys." She said happily, "Ginny what the hell was that?" asked Ron sternly. "What?" said Ginny earnestly, "What did I do?" "What did you do? You were talking with Blaise Zabini, that's what you did." Said Harry haughtily looking at Ginny. "What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked sincerely, "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Harry said shaking his head sadly, the exact same way that Ginny hated because he was acting like she was a three-year-old.

"He's in Slytherin Ginny." Said Ron after a while of Ginny looking questioningly at them. "Oh! I get it, just because he's in another house means that he doesn't have a mind of his own?" said Ginny sarcastically, "That makes perfect since." "Right Ginny." Said Ron seriously, he's not just in another house he's in Slytherin." Said Ron nodding his head wisely, "Whatever you say Ron, I never really listened to what you said anyway and now it makes less since then it did before. I'm going to go, I do already know the password so bye." she said getting up and heading out of the hall. Ron looked after Ginny and looked at Hermione then looked at Harry then shook his head and said, "Did she just say what I thought she said?" he asked stupidly, "Yes Ron she did." Said Hermione patting him on the back.

Ginny walked up the stairs and went to her dorm room. Seeing someone already in one of the beds she set around doing everything quietly, "I'm not asleep you know." Said the person in bed sitting up. "Oh hi Sheryl, how are you." Said Ginny seeing it was her friend Sheryl, "I'm good, I didn't feel like eating tonight so I didn't go to the feast, Why are you here?" she asked, "Well you know, Ron was being the pig-faced prat that he always is and he was telling me off for talking to Blaise Zabini." Sheryl gasped, "The Blaise Zabini?" she said astonished, "Where, How When?" she asked, "In the carriages, he started talking to me first, and when we were getting of the Hogwarts Express. When else would he be talking to me, in the great hall?"

"But that means that you were with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson also, right?" Sheryl asked, "Yep, Draco was really, really quiet, and Pansy was, well, she was Pansy and Blaise was really nice." Ginny said, "Whatever you say." Said Sheryl in disbelieving tone; "I'm going to go to bed." "So am I" said Ginny while changing into her Pajamas, "Good night." She said, "Good night" said Sheryl.

**So how did y'all like the second chappie? **

**Stuff that is going to happen in the next chappies: Stuff happens with Ginny and Harry, stuff happens to Ginny and Harry, something happens between Ginny and Dean, then Collin, then Seamus the Draco!  and through all of that other stuff happens and Harry is exposed as the lying cheating scum-bag that he is.**


	3. Wlcome back to Hogwartswell not really

Third Chappie

Welcome back to Hogwarts! (Well not really)

**Ok every one, this is chappie 3. I'm not sure of how do go on with the whole Harry Ginny thing but I'm trying the best I can not to start crying in front of the computer screen because I'm not staying true to the best pairing ever. Tear Pulls self back together well that little moment of sadness is over now. Anyway on with the fic.**

Ginny groaned and rolled over, it had been a week already and she still hadn't gotten used to waking up "early". It wasn't exactly early it just wasn't twelve a clock in the afternoon and she actually had work to do. Sheryl yawned and threw a pillow at the now back to sleep Ginny. "Wake up you sleepy head!" Sheryl yelled, "All right I'm up, I'm up." "Good, now get in the shower." 'Sheryl is a really big pain in the ass in the morning' she thought to herself, out loud she said, "Evil dictator." Then ran into the shower.

At breakfast Ginny sat down next to Harry, who put his arm around her waist and murmured, "good morning." Ginny had been surprised that Ron had even allowed Harry to date Ginny. He hadn't even resisted. Ginny thought that this was kind of mean of him because he hadn't approved of Michael when him and Ginny had dated. "What's up." Ginny said, "Nothing much." And that was pretty much all they said to each other all morning, Ginny and Harry both had a secret agreement that there relationship was far passed words, even though Ron didn't know that yet.

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy glared at their entwined fingers wishing that for once Harry Potter would disappear.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

Christmas was only one week away and Ginny still hadn't figured out what to get Harry and Blaise. All of her friends thought she was weird to get Blaise a present, but since the carriage ride they had been really good friends.

"Let's see, I could get Harry something that had to do with Quiditch?" Ginny said looking through a window at a case of Snitch Shine, "No, maybe a nice book?" Sheryl said, "I should really say something like, "I love you a lot lets get married" but more subtle." "Sure Ginny." Said Sheryl as they walked into The Three Broomsticks to get a butter-beer,

"Oy Ginny!" came a shout, Ginny looked around to see who it was, "Blaise!" Ginny said happily, "Ginny come sit with us." Blaise said as they walked over to them, "Ok, as long as Sheryl can to." Ginny responded laughing at the horrified look on Pansy's face, "Beautiful women are always allowed to sit at my table." Blaise said, Sheryl blushed, Ginny smiled and walked over, "So Blaise what do you want for Christmas?" Ginny asked, "Oh, I don't know, how 'bout a book on "The ways to keep your room clean forever." Blaise laughed, "You know, I card is fine as long as it has a little song on it to make it happy." Blaise said, "but it has to be special, it has to mean something nice, because were friends." "Whatever you find, it could be a rat for all I care because I really don't." Blaise said making Ginny laugh, "I know you'll think of something."

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

Christmas morning Ginny woke up to see a pile of presents at the foot of her bed, this was the only day that she woke up earlier than Sheryl, Ginny woke her up anyway, "PRESENTS!" Ginny yelled, making all of the girls in her room wake up and look at the foot of there beds, "Yes" "Cool" "Awesome" were just some of the things you could hear from te people in the girls dormitory.

That night there was a Christmas party in the Gryfindor common room, All night Ginny went around to different people thanking them for her gifts. From Hermione she had gotten a big book of potions with a note attached saying, "they'll come in handy for your 7th year.

From Ron she had gotten a gift certificate to the whole of Hogsmede

From Harry she got a Bracelet that had a charm on it that was shaped like a star, with a note that read, "It's a charm for everlasting love, which I hope ours should be." Ginny had put the bracelet on immediately and was not going to take it off ever.

From Blaise she got a beautiful kitten that was black with whit paws that she named Cerridwen after the Druid/Celtic goddess of the moon

From Sheryl she got a collar that had a little instruction booklet about how to magically write the name forever on the collar.

Ginny had finally decided on getting a new broomstick grooming supplies kit for Harry and for Blaise she had gotten an owl that was white and brown that he ended up naming Shelty. From her mom she got the usual and from Hagrid she had gotten the usual huge bag of sweets.

She had even gotten an anonymous gift, which was a beautiful necklace that had a charm that was a symbol for fire and was made out of genuine Ruby. When she had opened this present everyone in her dormitory had gasped and stared as she put it on, it looked beautiful against her ivory skin. Ginny looked everywhere but she couldn't find a card, finally she found a tiny piece of paper that read, "The Ice Prince" Ginny gasped, 'I better not let Harry see this'.

At Breakfast the next morning every one was still in a good mood, no one had seen her necklace but today they would. When Ginny sat down Hermione was the first person to notice, "Wow, Ginny," she gasped, "Where did you get that?" "Get what?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time looking at Ginny and gasping again except when Hermione had gasped it was because it was beautiful, when Harry and Ron gasped it was for anger, "Who in bloody hell gave you that?" asked Ron, "Why are you wearing it Ginny?" Asked Harry infuriated, "Was there a card?" Hermione inquired, "I didn't see a card so there probably wasn't one, I'm wearing it because it is beautiful, I don't know who gave it to me." she said earnestly. Harry turned away and didn't say anything to her for the rest of breakfast, Ron stared at her dumbfound for the rest of breakfast and Hermione and the rest of the girls at the Gryfindor table just stared at it or asked there boyfriends why they didn't get anything like that for Christmas.

At lunch things were pretty much the same so Ginny got up and decided to wonder the halls. While wondering, she saw a very blonde head walking away the opposite direction and she couldn't help it so she ran into it, "What the hell?" Draco snarled almost falling over, "Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny said, "Who do you think you a…" he said not finishing because he finally saw who it actually was and, "It's rude to stare." Ginny said almost laughing as the expression on Draco's face changed from mad to weird to wide eyed to blushing then to mad again all in about three seconds, "Watch where you're going you weasel." He snarled again before going off thinking about how beautiful the necklace **HE **had gotten her looked on her.

**Well that's all for the 3rd chappie, hope y'all liked it. Give ideas because I need them and if you just want to tell me how good or bad it was then you can do that to, if you have a question then you can ask it and I'll probably answer it at the end of the forth chappie. ENJOY!**


	4. A look into Draco's mind

Fourth Chappie

A look into Draco's mind

**Just so your wondering, this is not going to start the whole thing over again looking through Draco's mind. It's not going to be the whole chappie just the first part, then back to Ginny's mind frame. Something in this chappie might happen that would make me really happy. ENJOY!**

Draco woke up groggily; happy for once that it was a weekend, he had his own room and that he had homework that he could do the library where he wouldn't have to face people. When he walked into the great hall he walked over to the Slytherin table, sat down and started to talk to Blaise about random things, (which was unusual for Draco). Draco jumped when all the owls came in for morning mail, Blaise got a letter from Shelty, read it and frowned, "It says my mom is deathly sick, I wonder what happened." "I wonder if they can cure it" said Draco referring to the witches and wizards at St. Mungos. "I hope so," said Blaise, "or else I'll have another dead relative and I'll have to see all of my other ones." Joked Blaise. Draco could tell that he was trying to hide his sadness and astonishment but he knew better then to bring it up in front of Blaise, that would just make it worse for him. Draco new everyone thought that he was a selfless, heartless git, but when it came to family (unless it was his father) he would never turn his back. No one really knew it but him and Blaise were cousins but they were as close as brothers.

"I'm going to go do my homework in the library" Draco said after a moment of silence, "finish my homework so I have a free day tomorrow." "Ok, bye Draco." Said Blaise going back to his breakfast.

In the library Draco sat down and took out some paper, a quill, a bottle of ink, and his books. After about an hour or so Draco heard some giggling then it was cut off being followed by a moan, then more moans. 'For the love of god.' Draco thought to himself as he got up to tell off the people in the isle. When he got to the isle where the sounds were emanating from he peaked around the corner to see who it was and his eyes widened in shock. In front of him were none other than, Ginny Weasley and Scar face. 'What does she see in him' he thought bitterly as they snogged, 'I wonder if Weasley knows that his little baby sister is snogging his best friend?' he thought as he watched the couple who seemed unaware of their uninvited guest. Draco decided to leave. He didn't feel like studying in the library anymore.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

Ginny left the library feeling happy, she had just spent another wonderful time snogging Harry. She felt like a bird being freed from its cage. She hoped that Harry wouldn't tell Ron about them, and if he did just not in complete details. She was so happy. Then she suddenly realized what she had wanted to go into the library for in the first place. She had wanted to look up the rune on her necklace, she was pretty sure that it meant fire but she wasn't sure. As she walked into the library she walked along shelves looking for the subject on ancient runes. As she walked down one isle she heard noises from some isle away. Ginny blushed, this might have been what her and Harry sounded like. Ginny couldn't help her self she just had to look. When she got to the isle she peaked her head around the side. What she saw made her stumble back in amazement…

**Sorry about this chappie it's a CLIFFY! I just couldn't think of any other way beside this. It is the shortest chappie I've written but this isn't going to become a habit. I promise on my Pegan-loving soal that I will write a longer better chappie next.**


	5. Betraying and the second worst pairing

Chapter Five

Betraying and the second worst pairing ever.

**I'm sorry about the last chapter but I couldn't help myself this chapter will not only be longer, bit it will also be better and happier than the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

What she saw made her stumble back in amazement, Harry and Cho were leaning against the isle snogging each other silly, 'How could he!' she thought feeling tears start in her eyes, 'this couldn't be happening, none of this could be happening' why did her favorite moment of this day have to end up her least favorite. "Harry?" Ginny said, trying to keep her voice calm,

"Ginny? This isn't what it looks like." Harry said lamely, promptly dropping his hands from Cho's waist,

"Harry, I though we were good together, I thought you said that you really liked me." Ginny said, her voice rising, "I thought that you said there was no one else for you, just me," She said, dropping her voice in to a whisper.

"Ginny, I…" Harry started to say, but Ginny cut him off. She walked up to Harry and punched him across the face so hard that she could have sworn that she heard a crack.

"What did you just do?" Cho asked her in mild indignation,

"Go comfort your boyfriend Cho," Ginny said coldly storming away out of the library.

Ginny walked up to Gryfindor tower with silent tears running down her face, 'It had all been a lie. All of it. The train ride, the Christmas present, the not talking to her after she got the necklace, the pretending to be mad. All of it,' She thought to herself as she muttered the password and climbed into the portrait hole. She walked up to her dormitory, and was relieved to find that it was empty except for her fuzzy familiar, who promptly came over to her and jumped into her arms. "I'm just glad that Harry didn't give you to me." she said burying her face into Cerridwen's fur, "Then I'd have to give you away, and no one want's that, right Cerri?" Cerri mewed in response. Ginny put Cerri down on her bed, went into the bathroom, took off her bracelet, and threw it against the wall so hard the charm shattered.

Then Ginny had an idea, 'I'll go and see Blaise. Maybe he can make me feel better.' She thought, picking up Cerri and walking out of Gryfindor tower, drying her eyes.

After what felt like an hour she found Blaise and Draco sitting at a table in the library.

"Hey Blaise." Ginny said completely ignoring Draco.

"Hey Ginny, how are y…" he started to say but trailed off after seeing she had been crying.

Suddenly Ginny burst into tears; "It was all a lie," She sobbed quietly, "The bracelet, the train ride here, all of it."

Blaise stood up and gave Ginny a hug, "Shhhhhhhh," he said, "what was a lie?" he asked

"Harry." Ginny sobbed into Blaise's shirt, "and I was so stupid to fall for it."

"That scumbag." Blaise whispered coldly, "I'll make him pay."

"It's ok Blaise, " Ginny said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robes, "he won't be conscious enough for it to be honorable for you to beat him up." Cracking her knuckles and heading off toward the Gryfindor Tower

"Ginny!" Blaise called after her, "You're not going to hurt him are you?" he asked worriedly

"Nope," Ginny said happily, "I'm gonna stun him so bad he won't be able to see straight for a whole month." She added skipping off

Blaise sighed, "She's something isn't she?" he asked Draco, who had been completely ignored during the whole thing with Ginny

"Yeah, she sure is," Draco sighed, not catching the odd look Blaise shot at him.

When her friends came in the night, they saw that she was already asleep, so they were quiet and went to bed, wondering why neither Ginny nor Harry had been at dinner.

The next morning was Sunday, so Ginny got up late. Once she remembered what had happened she promptly started crying again, and sniffling into Cerri's fur. (A/N Cerri is pronounced Kerry just with a C, like Celeborn in the Lord of the Rings is pronounced like Keleborn. A/N a/n I am not a Lord of the Rings freak. Just trust me on that one.) Ginny stayed up in her dormitory all day, thinking and crying, and then thinking again. After about four hours she remembered the conversation she had had with Blaise. 'I'll become the biggest heartbreaker the whole of Hogwarts has ever seen,' She mused. 'Next Hogsmede weekend I'll go shopping with the certificate Ron gave me. Say good bye to the timid, shy Ginny Weasley, and say hello to the hot sexy moma who's about to give all guys what they deserve.'

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

The next morning Ginny woke up early and took out her school skirt and her sewing kit. A few major adjustments later, Ginny took out her school shirt and put it on. Normally she just did all of the buttons but this time she undid all but two. This gave everyone who looked a good look at her ample chest. Then Ginny put her skirt on, which, after her adjustments, only went down about one half of her thigh (it had gone down to her knees before). Then she put on her robes, which she left open so every one could see her new attire.

When Ginny walked down to breakfast, everyone except the Slytherins were shocked at what the littlest Weasley had become. The Slytherins were mildly surprised at what she'd become, but they liked what they saw. 'Damn,' Draco thought, 'Why wasn't she in Slytherin'. When Ginny sat down she sat a little further down the table away from the Golden Trio. Almost halfway through breakfast, someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and saw Pansy standing behind her, "The Slytherin house as a whole would like to invite you to eat the rest of breakfast, lunch, and dinner with us for the day," Pansy said in a bored voice. "That I can do," Said Ginny, getting up and walking over to the Slytherin table with Pansy. The whole hall gasped, and the teachers at the staff table looked up. Dumbledor looked up and smiled. (A/N why is the old geezer always smiling at everything? It really pisses me off. That and his stupid twinkling eyes. But he will get his cumupence. Oooooh yes. **does Mr. Burns finger thing**) All the other teachers started whispering.

Ginny sat down next to Pansy and Blaise, and was promptly introduced to everyone at the table. In Ginny's opinion they couldn't have had a more wonderful breakfast, until Ron came up, and just had to butt in. "Ginny Weasley may I talk to you?" Ron said in a strained calm voice, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ginny said, looking up at Ron with confusion on her face. "Oh, right. You're that annoying prick of a brother who is friends with The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died and Hermione who is like a brotherly sister, now I remember." At this remark the whole Slytherin table burst out laughing, and Ron stared at Ginny in shock, "Ginny I need to talk to you. Right. Now." Ron said, his voice getting a little louder, "Oh all right," Said Ginny, getting up, "I bet he thinks I'm an evil clone of the real Ginny or something," Ginny muttered making Blaise and Pansy snigger.

Ginny walked out into the entrance hall following Ron. When the doors to the Great hall closed behind Ginny, Ron turned around and said, "Ginny why are you sitting with them? What's wrong with me, Hermione and Harry?" Ron asked sincerely, "What's wrong with Frizz head, you and The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die? I'll tell you what's wrong with you. Not once did one of you come up to ask if I was ok when I skipped Dinner and the whole rest of the day in my room. You must have forgotten about me or something because I swear the only one who asked if I was ok was Blaise, who saw me on the yard around the lake trying not to be seen by anyone. Oh, and also, did Harry not tell you? He was cheating on me with Cho, so if you want to know why I'm like this it's because of him." Ginny took a deep breath while Ron stared at her in shock, "Is that enough of an answer? Because if not then I've gotten plenty more right here." Ginny said pointing to her head. Ginny turned around and walked back into the Great hall to finisher breakfast leaving Ron in the entrance hall staring at Ginny's retreating back.

**Ha! How was that? Huh? Huh? Well how did you like it? I hope you did because I loved writing it. This isn't going to be a Ginny gets sorted into Slytherin story but she does sit with them the rest of the day. She starts going out with a couple Gryfindors then one Hufflepuff then Draco. While she's going out with some Slytherins she is also going out with Draco at the same time. All the people are going to be a year older than she is. This is going to be a pretty long fic. Tell me if you like it. If you were just reading it to get more Harry Ginny fluff I'm sorry but I did warn you but you didn't listen. Would you? Please Review!**


	6. The first Gryffindor

Chapter Six

The first Gryfindor

**Hi all, This is the chappie when she goes out with the first Gryfindor that I was talking about in the last chappie. It could be Dean or it could be Shamus or it could be… Neville! There will only be two. Dun Dun Dun. Read on and Find out.**

That day was a blur for Ginny. A really fast blur of people looking her up and down and staring at her butt as she walked away. She had sat with the Slytherins and made some friends with people who she had thought to be really big idiots before. Her and Pansy had come to an understanding and she was supposed to go up to her room for homework time with Blaise.

She walked up to her room to get her bag and she met Sheryl. "Hi Sheryl." Ginny said Sheryl merely nodded tight-lipped. "Is something wrong Sher?" Ginny asked worried

"What's wrong!" Sheryl exploded, "You're wrong! You're not you anymore!" Sheryl yelled

"I'm still the same Gin, I'm just different on the outside." Ginny tried to explain reaching out to give her friend a hug,

"No Ginny! You and I can't be friends if you're going to be like a… like a… like a whore." Sheryl finally spat out and ran down the stairs.

Ginny stared as her first friend at Hogwarts ran away from her and sat down. "Am I really turning into a whore Cerry?" Ginny asked her cat picking her up and putting her in her lap.

"Not yet but you're close." Said Kathleen, another girl in Ginny's dorm, it was said that she had slept around with half the Gryfindor house, "I could give you lessons if you want, first of all you have to wear make-up or the whole scheme doesn't work." She said laughing a little, Ginny laughed, "I have some charm for magic that matches your clothing." Kathleen said digging under her bed for her book.

"That's ok, really." Ginny said, "I don't need it."

"Aw come on girl. You're friend just walked out on you, you need another one, and I don't care if you have friends in Slytherin." Kathleen said bluntly. Ginny looked up

"I think we could get along very well." She said happily, "now where is that book?" Ginny asked Kathleen. "Do you want to go to Pansy's room so we can do homework?" Ginny asked

"Sure." Kathleen said let me get my other book."

That night after doing homework Kathleen and Ginny were walking by the library doors and Dean popped his head out of the door

"Ginny can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. Ginny looked at Kathleen, who waggled her eyebrows suggestively

"Sure Dean." She said and walked in through the door. Dean sat down and Ginny sat down next to him

"Ginny." He said trying how to fraze his next words.

Ginny new what he was going to say and she thought, 'This is the perfect time to start my thing against boys, Go out with them then dump them faze one in action' she thought to her self

"Dean?" Ginny asked trying to sound like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ginny" Dean said again, 'This is taking to long.' Ginny thought. Ginny leaned over and planted her lips on Deans, Dean was surprised but happy, 'She got the message' he thought happily as he slid his tongue into Ginny's mouth and started to play with her tongue. 'He's a pretty good kisser." Ginny thought breaking the kiss

"I have to go back to my dorm and sleep, I have a test tomorrow." She lied

"Ok I'll walk you back." Dean said, smiling as though Christmas had come early

"Ok." Ginny said walking out of the library hand in hand with Dean.

When Ginny got up to her dorm Kathleen was the only one awake, "So what happened?" she asked

"Faze one is in action." Ginny said happily. She had told Kathleen of her plan earlier that day

"Really, Cool!" Kathleen giggled, "Tomorrow you have to kiss him at the breakfast table and show Ron that you're not the little precious princess of a sister that he thought he had." Kathleen said

"Ok Kathy, but only for you." Ginny said before turning over and mumbling goodnight.

The next morning Dean was waiting for her in the common room, "Good morning Dean." Ginny said brightly, "Shall we go down to breakfast."

"Ok Gin." Dean said grabbing her hand and practically pulling her down to the Great Hall. When they got down to the Great Hall they sat down right next to the Dream Team. Right when they sat down Ginny leaned over and kissed Dean on the lips. Harry looked over at Ginny and almost dropped his fork

"Harry what's wrong." Hermione asked looking over to where Harry was looking, "Oh lord." Hermione said

"What?" Ron asked looking, "Ark." He sputtered almost choking on his eggs. Ginny broke the kiss and smiled, Dean looked blissful. When she looked over Ginny almost fell off her chair laughing at the looks on the Dream Team's faces, it was priceless.

"I've got to go Dean, meet me in the library after your last class." She whispered seductively. When she got up Kathleen saw her and got up too, "let's go Kathy, I'm bored." Ginny said, "look at there faces" Ginny said pointing over her shoulder, Kathleen almost fell on the floor laughing, "Priceless" was all she could gasp out.

ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

The next week passed uneventfully except for one time when Ginny saw Ron stalking Dean about to hit him, Ginny had come in right there and put her arm around his waist before Ron could do any damage.

"I need to break up with him Kathy." Ginny said one morning when they were putting on there make-up.

"Then why don't you." Kathleen said like it was no big deal, "are you getting more attached to Dean?" She asked

"No nothing like that, but it could really hurt his feelings." Ginny said sadly

"Then do it like Harry did to you, make him leave his book in the library then star making out with Seamus or some other 7th year, they make the best boyfriends, Dean was pretty cool but he cheated on me so you should do what he did to me. For me? Please?" Kathleen pleaded, "I want revenge, but it's not like I could do it. He doesn't care about me any more." She added sadly.

"Ok Kathy. Just for you. But who should I cheat on him with?" Ginny asked, "Seamus." Kathleen said matter-of-factly, "Definitely Seamus. He hates Dean so he won't care about you cheating on him."

"Thank you so much Kathy." Ginny said, "The question is, when?" she asked, "Next week," Kathleen answered quickly, "That will give us a lot of time to get ready." Kathleen said

"Great!" said Ginny as they walked down stairs.

**So? How did you like it? I admit it had too much dialogue, but I couldn't help it. Next as you know she will get together with Seamus then comes Hufflepuff. Guess who it will be? You probably can't already guess because hardly anybody knows people in Hufflepuff. So it doesn't matter. If there was anything confusing about this chappie just tell me. No flames only constructive criticism. Well, and praise if you're feeling generous.**


	7. The Second Gryffindor

Seventh Chapter

The Second Gryfindor

**Hi all hoped you liked the last chappie, if it was too sad then I'm sorry. Blame Harry! I just wrote him to be the evil back stabbing stupid git that he is. Sorry. That little moment of unhappiness is over. Anyway back to the story.**

The next morning Ginny and Kathleen walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, "I'll tell Seamus to meet you in the library after school." Kathleen whispered as she walked over to Seamus. Ginny nodded and walked over to Dean promptly giving him a tongue on tongue kiss. Once again the golden trio stared at the "little" sister they had lost. Ron was furious, Hermione was shocked, and Harry thought that Ginny was lucky that Fred and George weren't still at Hogwarts, he was also thinking in the way back of his mind that he really wanted Ginny back.

After school Ginny walked down to the library, Dean had asked if he could come but Ginny said she really had to prepare for her big test tomorrow. As she walked in she saw Seamus leaning against the wall looking extremely cool,

"So what is this whole thing about?" Seamus asked, "Kathleen just told me to meet you here and I thought that I was extremely lucky to get to be in the library with you alone so I said yes." Ginny blushed at the compliment,

"Well, I need you to agree to do something for me." she said slowly, "It involve hurting Dean." She added. Seamus smiled and said,

"Do I get to pulverize him?" he asked hopefully,

"No." Ginny said, "This makes him hurt inside." She said as Seamus frowned.

"Like what?" he inquired, Ginny bent over and whispered into his ear,

"Like me cheating on him with you." Seamus smiled again, "you don't need to tell me twice." He said leaning over and kissing Ginny.

'Kathy is right' Ginny thought as she French kissed Seamus, 'he is a good kisser.'

'Can you believe my luck?' Seamus thought to himself, 'The hottest Gryfindor available and I just happen to be her pick of the person to cheat with. Score!'

Ginny broke there kiss five minutes later, "I have to go" she said, "see you tomorrow". She added and walked away.

"So how did it go?" Kathleen asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ginny rolled her eyes,

"It went well," she said, "He totally fell for my 'I'm so innocent' act." She said laughing.

Just then Sheryl walked in and saw Ginny and Kathleen laughing on the bed,

"I guess it's true then," she said disgustedly, "hookers and whores make the best of friends."

Kathleen jumped off the bed closely followed by Ginny, they pushed Sheryl up against the wall and Ginny said meanly,

"When I first met you, I thought you cared about what was in peoples hearts not what they looked like, but I guess I was wrong."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Sheryl pleaded,

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kathleen said loudly, "She won't listen to your sad stories. You and her aren't friends anymore."

"Kathy." Ginny said stopping her friend's rants, "Sheryl and I aren't friends anymore and I'm glad, so Sheryl, you can leave." Sheryl's eyes got teary as she said,

"I guess this is goodbye. Ginny."

"Damn straight!" Kathleen yelled at her retreating back.

**Hi All! How did you like it? Sorry about the shortness with this chapter. I like the last part the best. I hope you didn't like Dean too much, because he was bound to go sometime. I hope you like the next chappie. Things get a little more intimate between Seamus then they did with Dean, but Ginny doesn't go all the way. She saves that for someone else Hint Hint of corse. Bye Bye!**


	8. Just how intimate can Ginnny Weasley get

Seventh Chapter

The Second Gryfindor

**Hi all hoped you liked the last chappie, if it was too sad then I'm sorry. Blame Harry! I just wrote him to be the evil back stabbing stupid git that he is. Sorry. That little moment of unhappiness is over. Anyway back to the story.**

The next morning Ginny and Kathleen walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, "I'll tell Seamus to meet you in the library after school." Kathleen whispered as she walked over to Seamus. Ginny nodded and walked over to Dean promptly giving him a tongue on tongue kiss. Once again the golden trio stared at the "little" sister they had lost. Ron was furious, Hermione was shocked, and Harry thought that Ginny was lucky that Fred and George weren't still at Hogwarts, he was also thinking in the way back of his mind that he really wanted Ginny back.

After school Ginny walked down to the library, Dean had asked if he could come but Ginny said she really had to prepare for her big test tomorrow. As she walked in she saw Seamus leaning against the wall looking extremely cool,

"So what is this whole thing about?" Seamus asked, "Kathleen just told me to meet you here and I thought that I was extremely lucky to get to be in the library with you alone so I said yes." Ginny blushed at the compliment,

"Well, I need you to agree to do something for me." she said slowly, "It involve hurting Dean." She added. Seamus smiled and said,

"Do I get to pulverize him?" he asked hopefully,

"No." Ginny said, "This makes him hurt inside." She said as Seamus frowned.

"Like what?" he inquired, Ginny bent over and whispered into his ear,

"Like me cheating on him with you." Seamus smiled again, "you don't need to tell me twice." He said leaning over and kissing Ginny.

'Kathy is right' Ginny thought as she French kissed Seamus, 'he is a good kisser.'

'Can you believe my luck?' Seamus thought to himself, 'The hottest Gryfindor available and I just happen to be her pick of the person to cheat with. Score!'

Ginny broke there kiss five minutes later, "I have to go" she said, "see you tomorrow". She added and walked away.

"So how did it go?" Kathleen asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Ginny rolled her eyes,

"It went well," she said, "He totally fell for my 'I'm so innocent' act." She said laughing.

Just then Sheryl walked in and saw Ginny and Kathleen laughing on the bed,

"I guess it's true then," she said disgustedly, "hookers and whores make the best of friends."

Kathleen jumped off the bed closely followed by Ginny, they pushed Sheryl up against the wall and Ginny said meanly,

"When I first met you, I thought you cared about what was in peoples hearts not what they looked like, but I guess I was wrong."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Sheryl pleaded,

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kathleen said loudly, "She won't listen to your sad stories. You and her aren't friends anymore."

"Kathy." Ginny said stopping her friend's rants, "Sheryl and I aren't friends anymore and I'm glad, so Sheryl, you can leave." Sheryl's eyes got teary as she said,

"I guess this is goodbye. Ginny."

"Damn straight!" Kathleen yelled at her retreating back.

**Hi All! How did you like it? Sorry about the shortness with this chapter. I like the last part the best. I hope you didn't like Dean too much, because he was bound to go sometime. I hope you like the next chappie. Things get a little more intimate between Seamus then they did with Dean, but Ginny doesn't go all the way. She saves that for someone else Hint Hint of corse. Bye Bye!**


	9. Seamus

Chapter 9

Seamus

**Ok, this chappie we might get some more intimate action except with Seamus and maybe a little unexpected something by a certain, sexy Slytherin. (That we all know and love.)  **

The next morning when Ginny walked over to Seamus she saw Dean. He looked sad and forlorn, sitting there all by himself.

"Hey honey." Seamus said, looking happy

"Hey babe." Ginny said, sitting down and kissing him full on the lips.

When she looked up she saw the Golden Trio looking at her then at Seamus then at Dean. Ron got up with an angry expression on his face and practically marched over to Ginny, "Ginny," He said shortly, "we need to talk." Ginny shrugged and followed him out.

"Ginny," Ron yelled when they were out of the Great Hall, "What the bloody hell! Your acting like a…a… some sort of a prostitute!" Ron yelled

Ginny looked at Ron with an expression that clearly said "and your point is?"

Ron looked taken aback by that and stared at Ginny

Ginny had no time for this, "Ron, I don' care if you approve." Ginny snapped, "I gave up caring what you thought long ago. If your gonna say something then say it now 'cause I'm gonna leave." Ginny finished turning around and walking briskly away from Ron.

After her little talk with Ron, Ginny decided to go to the dungeons. Not many people knew this, but Ginny thought that potions was really interesting. When Hermione had given her that book of potions for Christmas, Ginny had taken it and put it under her bed. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she had already done those potions in her extra potions class that she had decided to take. She was the only one who had wanted to take it and for that Ginny was thankful. Ginny loved the feeling of being down in the dungeons and making potions. It was calming cutting up her ingredients and mixing them in the cauldron, and the soft scratch of Snape writing on the paper.

When Ginny got down to the dungeons she knocked on the door. Hearing nothing she quietly opened the door a crack to see if anyone was in there. When she looked what she saw made her almost scream. Sitting on Professor Snape's lap was none other than Hermione Granger. Hermione wasn't only sitting on Professor Snape's lap, she was snogging him. Ginny closed the door really quietly then knocked really loudly on his door.

Snape opened the door quickly and looked at Ginny, "Yes?" he said in a curt voice

"It's time for my potions lesson, professor." Ginny answered pointedly

"Oh, of corse." Snape said a little flustered. Miss Granger is going to be helping us today, this potion is a little hard."

"Ok professor." Ginny said walking into the room. When Hermione's and Ginny's eyes met they stared each other down, finally Hermione looked away

"Ginny" she said almost whispering

"Yo." Ginny said looking at Hermione questioningly

Hermione, guessing what she was eyeing her about blushed crimson, "No, and I'm probably not going to." She answered

"Whatever." Ginny said curtly, "I've got potions to do."

Hermione looked a little taken aback but she wrote the potion on the board and said, "I'll be able to help you if you need me to." She said

"No. It's ok. I've practically already done this one." Ginny said, getting out the ingredients, which Hermione hadn't even written down yet, and started cutting them. Hermione looked a little startled and sat down, took out a book, and started reading it. ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

After her potions lesson, Ginny got up and walked out of the dungeon. While she was walking she heard some footsteps behind her. Ginny spun around to find herself face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Ginny said trying not to look at his face by looking over his left shoulder

"Weasley." Draco said in a deep voice that made Ginny shiver

"Hi." Ginny said as more of a statement than a greeting, still looking over his shoulder

"Hi." Draco answered to Ginny "statement", "how have you been?" he tried

"Fine. You?" Ginny stated rather abruptly.

Suddenly Draco leaned forward and kissed her, bringing one of his hands to rest on the small of her back. Ginny, who had no idea why, kissed back and brought her arms around to hug Draco's neck. It was the best kiss Ginny had ever had. She thought she would faint if Draco's hand wasn't there holding her up.

Draco abruptly stopped the hiss and said a little breathlessly, "You're a damn good kisser."

"Not so bad your self." Ginny responded in a small voice, "I've got to get back to Seamus now, and you got to get back to…Pansy." Ginny said saying the girls name with distaste. "You shouldn't spent so much time with her your know, her horrible ness will rub off on you." Ginny said matter-of-factly

"I could say the same thing to you but Seamus isn't half as bad as Pansy." Draco said with his signature smirk. Ginny almost melted away in his arms.

"I bet that the only reason you get so many girls flocking around you is because of that exact smirk." Ginny said smiling

Draco looked hurt, "not my immensely sexy figure, or my great hair." Draco said taking his hand off of her butt, where it ad moved down when they were kissing, to run his hand through his hair and flex a muscle

"I'm sure that's also something, but that smirk is pretty damn sexy." Ginny said smirking a smirk to rival Draco's own

"Well I get it's that hair that gets all the guys for you." Draco responded to Ginny

"What guys?" Ginny asked all innocent

"All of the guys in Hogwarts think you're the hottest thing in the world but you're damn brothers always made you 'untouchable" Draco said

"Damn Ron," Ginny muttered, "the only person he would let me date is the-boy-who-refused-to-die."

Draco laughed at that, "That's original." He said, "can I call you Red? In private I mean?" Draco asked seriously

"You can call me whatever you want babe." Ginny said leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips, "We should make a scheduled time to meet on a scheduled day." Ginny said, "I have to go now, Seamus is gonna get suspicious."

"Well he can get suspicious all he wants to because I don't wanna let you go." Draco said squeezing Ginny's butt

"Naughty Draco, but I really got to go." Ginny said pulling herself away from him and turning around to start walking back to the Great Hall

"I'll go first," Draco said walking up from behind her, pinching her butt and saying, "Bye Red."

Ginny gasped a little at the pinch but recovered quickly enough to say, "Bye Draco see you tomorrow." Then heading off towards the Great Hall making sure she was far enough behind him for no one to suspect any thing.

When Ginny got up to the Great Hall Draco was no where to be seen but Seamus was standing right there.

"Hey Gin," Seamus whispered to Ginny as they walked up to the common room, "We have the common room to ourselves, it's a Hogsmede weekend remember, the common room is all empty."

Hearing Seamus say this made Ginny quiver a little bit but she promised herself that nothing too serious would ever happen between her and Seamus.

"Since I'm not allowed in the girls dormitory we can go up to mine." Seamus whispered seductively into Ginny's ear

"Sure Seamus, whatever you want baby." Ginny responded with an equally seductive voice

Seamus looked quite content with that and decided to walk the rest of the way in silence.

When they got up to the common room Seamus went upstairs to check that no one was in his dormitory.

"All clear." Seamus said as they went up.

The room was quiet and empty but warm and kind of peaceful. Ginny first took off her jacket and sat on Seamus's bed. Ginny patted the bed next to her and Seamus sat down.

First Ginny kissed him lightly than Seamus made it more passionate by adding tongues and grabbing her butt. Ginny pushed down until Seamus was all the way lying on his back. Then Ginny laid on top of him and kissed him more passionately grinding her pelvis into his. Seamus grabbed her butt and squeezed harder making Ginny gasp and then go back to kissing him.

When Seamus started putting his hands up her shirt Ginny decide it had gone a little too far.

"Dean." Ginny gasped out, "Stop."

"Ginny." Seamus said obviously disappointed "Why?"

"Because this has gone too far," Ginny said, "lets just go down to eat lunch." Ginny offered. She knew Seamus would agree, he didn't want to lose her, so he said yes and they headed to the Great Hall.

**Yay! sing song voice Draco made his moooove! Draco made his moooove! Happy, Happy, Happy! I know I wrote this but it's still cool to me. You all have to review. Or else I'll find out where you live and…and…make you review! I know it's kinda lame but too bad. Just review. NOW!**


	10. Summer Vacation

Chapter 10

Summer Vacation

**Ok. I'm back from Lake Tahoe. This is the tenth chappie of the fic blah…blah…blah. You know the rest. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. All that stuff. This chappie they go on summer break. It's a little before they go, but they eventually go. She's still with both Draco and Seamus. She doesn't like Seamus anymore but that doesn't matter. Also her cat turns up in this chappie. Do you all remember her cat? **

A week later, Ginny sat under a tree on the lake. Tomorrow, she would have to face her mom and dad. 'Maybe I'll just go back to normal over the summer and then become myself again when I get back.' Ginny thought, 'No I couldn't do that. It's not my fault I'm myself, and I'm not afraid of mom and dad anymore. Right?' Ginny sighed; she had no idea what to do.

Just then Draco walked over to their secluded shady tree corner and motioned for her to come over. Ginny went and sat, enjoying the feel of Draco's strong arms around her.

"Summers almost here." Ginny said unhappily

"Don't worry Red, you'll live." Draco answered back to her holding her tightly

"I'll have to see you at least once." Ginny said still unhappy

"I will owl you one day during the summer and you will meet me in the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said, "If you don't come I will be forced to go to your house and capture you."

"I'll be fine with that." Ginny said, finally smiling, "I'll be waiting for your owl."

"And that owl will come, don't worry." Draco said rising, "I got to get back to Blaise, we're gonna go flying."

"Ok babe, see you later." Ginny said leaning against the trunk, she had a lot to think about. ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

The next day, Ginny woke up bright and early; she wanted to get all of her packing done before everyone else woke up so she could have some more time with Draco. Yawning she walked to the bathroom. After she took her shower she got dressed in her school skirt and shirt and her robe which she liked to keep open.

After she packed all of her stuff she walked down to the Great Hall. It was all empty except for one person sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny walked over and sat down.

"Hey babe." Ginny said quietly, leaning over and kissing Draco on the lips.

"Hey." Draco said after they broke apart smiling slightly, "Do you and Kathleen want to sit with me and Blaise on the way to Hogwarts?" He asked after swallowing.

"Does Blaise know about, you know, us?" Ginny asked tentatively

"Of corse," Draco said, "he also kind of likes Kathleen. He wanted you to introduce him."

Ginny laughed, "Well then why not?" she said, "Me and Kathleen would be honored to sit with you and Blaise during the ride back." She stated formally.

After breakfast Ginny went for a ride on her broom. It was long and she had time to recollect all of her memories of the previous year. First the whole Harry thing, and the whole Sheryl and Kathleen thing, and Dean and Seamus. Then of corse; Draco. She didn't know what to do about Draco. He wasn't the mean, nasty, horrible person Ginny had always thought of him being. He was kind, friendly, and passionate. Neither Dean nor Seamus could compete with that, "but it will never work out." Ginny said out loud as she skimmed over the forest, "It never could." She said again. Her whole family thought that Draco would turn out just like his father. Before the war they all thought he would become a Death Eater. Ginny now knew that that was far from true, very far. Draco was kind, and he would never hurt someone willingly, 'unless they made him mad.' She reminder herself, 'Oh well. I'll think of solutions when they need to be thought of.' Ginny though, and with that she turned around and headed back to the castle. ooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooooooooo

The ride from Hogwarts was fun and enjoyable, Blaise and Draco made good company and Kathleen seemed to like Blaise. 'They might just get together after all.' Ginny though when they had first met. Blaise had looked stunned when Kathleen had smiled warmly and said hello. All in all the trip was way better than any of the ones that she had had with Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they got to Kings Cross Ginny had felt sad that the trip was ending, but Draco, Kathleen, and even Blaise had said they would write and Ginny had promised the same thing to each.

When Ginny stepped off of the train she walked over to her mom who she could see already saying hi to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Ginny! What have you done to yourself!" He mother practically yelled at her when she saw Ginny walking over to her, "And what are you wearing?" she said when Ginny got closer looking at Ginny's tight, short, jean mini-shirt and her tight, light blue, halter.

"Nothing mum." Ginny said looking blushing but keeping her head high

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley said shortly, "Look who's spending the summer with us." She said in a cheery voice pointing towards Hermione and Harry

"Great, I get to spend my whole the summer with Him, Bookworm, and The-boy-who-refuses-to-die. This is going to be sooooooo fun." Ginny said in an obviously sarcastically happy voice.

Mrs. Weasley gasped at Ginny's names for Ron, Hermione, and Harry, "Ginny! Be nicer there practically like family now." She said to Ginny hugging Harry around the shoulders.

"Then I can hate them like I do the rest of my family." Ginny said, "Can we go?" she asked not waiting for the answer and walking toward the exit.

When they got home Ginny said, "Don't even think of going into my room unless you wanna deal with Cerri, Xena and me, and I don' think you want that." Referring to her cat, her snake, and herself. Then stormed up to her room.

After the war, the Weasleys had gotten a lot of money. Instead of moving into a new home, they fixed up the Burrow. Thy added a lot of rooms here and there, a couple of floors, and one bathroom for every bed room. Ginny was so happy to get up to her room and lay on her bed. Before she got on her bed she ran over to the glass case by the window and took out Xena. Xena was a ten-foot long twenty-pound boa and a gift from Bill.

For a while Ginny hadn't liked her snake at all, calling her, "it" instead of Xena and never taking her out. Finally, Xena had grown on her and she always missed her when she went away even if it was for a couple minutes.

Reaching into the case she pulled out Xena. Her scales were sparkly and Ginny could tell she had just shed, "Hello my sweet pet." Ginny cooed to Xena as she put her around her shoulders. Xena responded with a couple flicks of her tongue and rapping her tail around Ginny's arm.

Instead of lying on her bed Ginny decided to go downstairs and freak out Hermione and Harry, no one else in her family except for Charlie, Bill, the twins and herself like Xena.

Walking down stairs she almost ran headfirst into Harry.

"Look who it is." Ginny said nastily, "Joy it's pot-head."

"Ginny." Harry began but Ginny cut him off

"Don't you dare call me Ginny." Ginny said, "To people I don't like I'm Virginia, and that means you." She added to Harry and tried to push past him, but Harry stood still.

"I'd like to settle this dispute between us." He said, "Ron, Hermione and I aren't going to be there next year and you might need someone to talk to." He said

"Like you?" Ginny asked incredulously, "You think that I'm going to accept this apology? Is this supposed to make me say 'Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, do me now?' If you thought that then you were way too mistaken." Ginny said stepping forward so she was almost an inch away from Harry's face, "I hold grudges. I don't forget them. I will not accept you apology and I will not be calling on you of Hermione or even Ron for help, if I even need any. If you ever make me angry again, then you will meet a side of Virginia Weasley that you don't ever want to meet." Ginny said in a low malicious whisper, "And I'm not joking." She added before pushing past Harry with the arm that didn't have Xena on it and walking down stairs.

When Ginny walked into the kitchen she saw Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, "What's up." Ginny said walking to the refrigerator, "Oh and if you were wondering, I don't want an answer to that." She said as Hermione's mouth opened, "Told my brother and Pot-head yet?" Ginny asked

"No," said Hermione, "and like I said before, I'm not going to."

"They will find out eventually though." Ginny said frankly, "See ya'" she said as she walked out of the kitchen drink in hand.

When she walked into the living room she saw Fred and George sitting with their backs to her. Ginny snuck up behind them and yelled, "BOO!"

Fred and George turned around with startled looks on their faces, seeing Ginny they both stared at her

"Ginny? What did you do?" George asked

"It's the new me." Ginny said twirling

"I can see that." Fred said dryly

"Why?" asked George

"Because Pot-head, bookworm and Him are both stupid asses." Ginny said, her mood getting darker almost immediately

Fred and George both widened their eyes, "What happened?" George asked worriedly

"Pot-head cheated on me with Miss Cho Chang." Ginny said contempt in her voice, "And he thinks I'm going to accept his stupid apology."

George widened his eyes and Fred looked furious, "Damn straight you shouldn't accept his apology!" Fred stated

"Fred is right, did you tell mum?" George said

"No. But she knows something is up because I was practically stabbing Harry and Hermione and Ron with daggers just with my look and words."

"Good job Ginny!" George said with enthusiasm, "What did Hermione do?" he asked puzzled

"She told me to accept Harry's apology and try and get him back." Ginny said frankly

"Well now I get it." George said, "Can I see Xena? I haven't seen her in a long time." He asked

"Sure George." Ginny said untangling Xena and handing her to him, "You can always take her out when I'm not there," Ginny said, "She likes you enough."

"Were not home that often, but when we are I will." George said

"Oh!" Ginny said, smacking her hand to her forehead, "All of you, I would like you to meet Cerri" Ginny said formally picking Cerri up and handing her to Fred

"Where did you get her?" Fred asked petting Cerri and scratching her behind her ears

"Blaise gave her to me for Christmas" Ginny said, smiling

"Blaise?" Fred asked, "As in Blaise Zabini?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, sitting down next to George, "we've been friends since the first day of this school year."

"Well if he's nice to you then I have no problem with it." Fred said

"Fred is right, if he's nice then be friends with him." George said

"Cool, I knew you would understand" Ginny said, smiling and hugging Both of them, "I'm gonna go back upstairs and probably take a nap or something." Ginny said getting Xena from George and Cerri from Fred and heading up the stairs.

Up in her room Ginny found Shelty and two unknown owls. One of them she recognized as Kathleen's owl. Laughing, she opened the letter from Blaise first it read:

Dear Ginny,

How are you? I know it's only been an hour or so but I just wanted to see how you were surviving with Harry and his groupies. I was wondering if you wanted to have a double date with Draco and Kathleen and I? Owl me back if you do because it seems like it would be fun. We can go to muggle London, I will be fun.

From,

Blaise

After Ginny read this letter she laughed and thought it so Blaise to send her a letter an hour after she last saw him. She quickly scribbled that she would love to double date and that he should owl her the date and time. Then gave the letter to the owl that had delivered Blaise's letter.

Then she opened Kathleen's letter it read:

Dear Ginny,

Just checking up. It's only been a couple hours and I just wanted to see how you were putting up with everyone. Blaise probably already told you this but were together. It's funny how fast it happened but it just did. So were going to double date with u and Draco. Hope you stay happy.

Until our double date,

Kathy

Ginny smiled at her friends' letter, Kathleen had some charm. Just like that, she had gotten together with one of the hottest people at the school. Ginny quickly scribbled that she would see Kathy soon and for her not to worry about Harry and them because she had it under control.

Ginny looked at the last owl. It was beautifully regal, with its black feather and sharp beak. "Lets see what's next." Ginny said to Xena, picking up the letter and opening it.

Dear Red,

Hope your good. I miss you already. It's been so short of a time but it feels so long. I miss the color of your hair, seeing as I only see blond people in my manor. You have to double date with Blaise, Kathleen, and I, just so I can see you. We could also have a date by our selves. Miss you so much already.

Love,

Draco

Ginny smiled at this letter also. It was so sweet of him to write it. Ginny quickly wrote him a letter back saying that of corse she would double date with them, and single date.

After she gave the letter to the black owl she sat down on her bed feeling lonely.

**Ok, that's the end of this chappie. I know the end is crappy but I'm sorry. Review, blah blah blah. All that stuff. If you didn't like it then too bad. If you did then great. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and Gwen and Talya. Just because.**


	11. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 11

Home Sweet Home

**YAY! Next chapter! You might or might not have been waiting for this chapter. If you were than cool. I'd like to send out a special thanks to Mac Dre. One of the most brilliant rap artists, and the creator of the Thizzle Dance. I doubt any of you guys have heard of this guy but he's awesome, and to Nightwish. Who is the best Finnish metal band in the whole world! The creators of "I wish I had an Angle" and "Dark Chest of Wonders" Which are the best songs ever! Also definitely to Foamy The Squirrel! Best thing ever! Anyways, hope you like chapter eleven.**

The next day Ginny woke up to the same three owls tapping on her window. She groaned and got out of bed wondering what time it was. She opened the window and took the letters from the three owls. They all stayed, 'I guess I'm supposed to reply.' Ginny thought, yawning.

Blaise, Kathleen, and Draco's letters were all the same.

Dear Ginny,

Meet us at the door of the Leaky Cauldron at 11:00 AM tomorrow

(And then they all said either) From, or Love

Draco, Blaise, or Kathleen

Ginny laughed at all of there letters and quickly scribbled responses to each of them that she would meet them there at 11:00 and she wouldn't be late.

Ginny yawned again and curled up in her bed again trying to go to sleep. After about fifteen minutes she gave up on sleep and headed downstairs to eat a very early breakfast.

When she got downstairs she got herself some cereal and some coffee, then headed to the living room. When she got there she noticed that Cerridwen had found a spot on the couch that she would probably never give up. Ginny would know, she tried to pick Cerri up but she wouldn't budge.

After she finished eating she went back up to her room and decided to write a letter to Seamus. It went as follows,

Dear Seamus,

I know that you and I have had some great times together and we've been together for almost half a year but I think I want to see new people. It may seem wrong, but I've been going out with someone else behind your back. I'm not going to tell you who it was, but I will tell you he's not in Gryfindor.

I'm sorry Seamus, but I feel that you only agreed to do this because it would be hurting Dean.

Hope you can forgive me,

Ginny

Ginny knew that breaking up with someone over mail would be mean but she realized she had to do it. She had to date people from different houses and not just form Gryfindor. Ginny lay on the bed thinking through her choices of people from other houses to date. She could always go out with Michael Corner again. He had been nice and now that she had changed she had seen him looking at her like he used to back when they had dated. 'I guess I should write a letter to Michael and Draco, so he won't be mad about it.

First she wrote to Michael

Dear Michael,

It's me, Ginny. I just was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again. I really liked you and I heard that you and Cho are no longer going out. Send me a letter back if you want to go out with me.

Ginny

Personally Ginny though it sounded like she was begging him to take her back but she decided that if she knew Michael she would get a reply. Then she had to send one to Draco.

Dear Draco, (a/n sorry about all the letters, there crucial)

I need to ask you a big favor. I asked Michael Corner out. I'm not breaking up with you at all, I just wanted you to know that I'm going out with him like I was going out with Seamus before. We are still together and I will always love you.

Love

Ginny

She hoped Draco wouldn't mind. After she wrote the letters she decided to go down and take a walk around the village. She put on a Jean mini skirt and a black halter-top, put some make-up on and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, the first one to notice her outfit was Ron.

"Virginia Weasley!" he said loudly, "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Ginny smiled sarcastically and flipped him off right wen her mother walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Ginny! Don't let me ever catch you doing that again." Molly said strictly

"Mum, the only reason I did that was because Ron was being a prat." Ginny said looking innocent

"Ron," Molly said turning towards Ron, "Stop being a prat to your sister."

Ron's jaw dropped as Ginny flipped him off again behind her mother's back and walked out of the house.

As she got into the village, she decided to go flirt with some muggle guys. She walked into the local pub and sat down after ordering a beer, a delicious muggle drink that was amber in color. Almost right when she sat down a guy came over and asked if he could sit down next to her.

"I don't like to talk to strangers." Ginny said

"My name's Ian, is that good?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously

Ginny returned the smile, "I guess that could work. My Name is Virginia, but everyone calls my Ginny."

"So do you live around here?" Ian asked

"Ya, I live really close." Ginny said, smiling at the bar tender as he gave her, her beer. "It's not the biggest house but it's home."

"I see, so where do you go to school, I haven't seen you around here before?" Ian asked

"I go to boarding school away from here, what about you?" Ginny asked, brushing away the question like it was nothing

"I go to the local highschool, I know almost everyone in the village." He stated like it was a status symbol, "You wanna go somewhere cool I know? It's near here."

"Sure why not, I have nothing to do anyways." Ginny said, smiling, 'now I've got a muggle boy liking me too, this is too good.'

Ian lead her to a nearby alley, then lead her to the end and banged on the wall, a part of the wall that looked like it was the actual wall fell away to reveal a passage way.

"This way." Ian whispered, going down the passage

The farther they walked, the louder the sound of music became. When they finally got to a door Ian opened it to reveal a dance floor with tons of people dancing on it.

"Wow." Was all Ginny could say, "This is amazing."

"What?" Ian shouted over the sound.

"I said this was amazing!" Ginny yelled back smiling.

Isn't it?" Ian shouted back leading her on to the dance floor.

When Ginny and Ian came out if the dance club, it was already way after dark.

"Ian I have to go, it's late." Ginny said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She started walking away, but Ian pulled her back

"Before you go, I have to give you this." He said softly leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. Ginny wasn't to surprised by this so she kissed back. She could feel his tongue on the outside of her mouth begging for entrance and she gave it to him. After a little while they came up for air.

"Now I really have to Ian." Ginny gasped slightly, "but I had a fun time and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ginny." Ian said, as she walked away.

000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000

When Ginny got back to the house she walked in to the living room acting like nothing was wrong.

"Virginia Weasley! Where have you been!"

Ginny looked around and saw Ron sitting on the couch with Harry and Hermione

"Like you really want to know? Ginny sneered

"Maybe I do." Ron answered

"What if I don't care." Ginny returned crossing her arms and looking at the three people in front of her, "What are you doing up anyways?"

"We were waiting up for you." Hermione said, "You got a letter, from Michael Corner."

"I did?" Ginny said, looking hopeful

"Yes you did." Ron cut in, "What happened to Seamus?"

"I broke up with him, all we did was snog and we almost had sex once." Ginny said smiling sweetly. Ron gagged, "So where is my letter?"

"It's on the table." Harry said, "before you go why are you acting up to the example that Ron told you not to set. As in you're like a whore to all the Gryfindors, and to everyone else you're just like the one to call if you want to have a good time."

Ginny looked at Harry and smirked, "and I'm so surprised you haven't called me yet. Cho can't be that good in bed."

Now it was Harry's turn to choke. "Ginny." Hermione broke out, "We have always been there for you, how can you think of us like you do?"

Ginny turned around for the second time, "You know how your not supposed to let your friends drive drunk? Well let me tell you something. You have all let me drive drunk, but after I crashed instead of coming and taking me to the hospital you left me bleeding in the road. Well you know what? I'm tired of bleeding and having to heal my self. Don't like what I have to say? Well here's the key and a bottle of tequila, see you tomorrow, but hopefully not." With that Ginny walked into the Kitchen and got her letter than ran upstairs.

Once in her room Ginny fell on the floor laughing. After her laughter subsided, she took out Michael's letter.

Dear Ginny,

I've thought about you a lot sense you decided to change. I would love to go out with you. I think you're really hot.

Your New BF,

Michael

Ginny could have screamed with happiness, finally, another boy to add to her belt. She owled Michael back for him to meet her in two days and decided to get some sleep she was going to be dancing literally another day away.

The next day was spent almost the same way: Wake up, take shower, get dressed, meet Ian. Dance until 1:00 am, snog, until 1:30, leave, and go to bed. This time Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't stay up to "greet" her.

The next morning Ginny decided to wake up early to get ready for her "date" with Michael. First of course she took a shower then put on her black halter and black miniskirt. Next was the make up (a/n I'm not going into details here) Then she went down to eat breakfast. Ron and Harry were both in the kitchen eating their cereal when she walked in. Ron choked when Ginny walked in and Harry couldn't stop staring.

"Potter," Ginny said, meanly startling Harry out of his stare-fest with Ginny's ass, "Please, if your going to stare at my ass, at least inform your girlfriend that you're cheating on her." (a/n ChoHarry's girlfriend) "Or you know what?" she asked slyly, "How bout you don't."

Harry just stared and was about to respond when Ron decided that enough was enough, "Ginny-" He started

"Oh Ronald, Ronald, Ronald," Ginny said before Ron could finish, "You are wondering why I'm dressed this way. Well if you have to know, I have a date with Michael."

Harry and Ron both stared, "You mean Michael Corner?" Harry finally voiced

"Duh I mean Michael Corner. You say that like it's a bad thing." With that Ginny walked out of the kitchen to go to the living room to get some floo powder.

**OK, end of 11th chapter. Sooo? How did you all like it?**

**I'm serious, I really want to know!**

**-Keeper of Le Pineneedles **


	12. Chapter 12 expanded version

**Chapter 12: Let the dating begin!**

Once in the Leaky Cauldron Ginny looked around to find Michael. It wasn't that hard, but his back was turned. She snuck up behind him, put her arms around his neck and purred into his ear, "Gotcha."

Michael started and turned around, "Wow, Ginny." Was all he could manage out.

"Hey Michael." Ginny said, "Lets get out of here and go somewhere cooler." With that she grabbed his hand and ran out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London.

After about an hour of shopping Michael had to go so they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I had fun Michael" Ginny said, leaning over and kissing him lightly, "I'll see you some other time." With that she walked out into Diagon Alley.

As Ginny walked into Diagon Alley the first thing she spotted was Kathleen running over to her

"Ginny!" Kathleen yelled, "Where were you two days ago? We were worried sick! We thought maybe you got lost or something, which is so stupid of us because of corse you wouldn't get lost so then we had no idea what was going to happen to you-" Kathleen burst, out only to be stopped by Ginny putting a hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't owl you before hand." Ginny said, "Or I guess it would have been afterward." When all Kathleen did was stare at her seeming very confused, Ginny tried to explain, "I might have forgotten about the whole date thing." She said with her head down.

"Well that's ok." Kathleen said, "It's a good thing we all needed to shop for something or other, or else you would be out of luck."

"Kathy, what are you-" Ginny started, but stopped when she saw two very familiar people walking around the bend, "Draco!" she exclaimed as she ran to envelope him in one of the biggest hugs he had ever gotten.

"Ginny?" Draco said, confused after Ginny stopped hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I had a date with Michael and so ya." Ginny said, hoping Draco remembered the letter she had sent him a couple days ago.

"Well I hope that went well." Said Draco giving her a wink, "Come here." And with that Draco hugged her close and kissed her, it was brief, but it filled Ginny with happiness that she was here once again with Draco and she felt loved.

"Let's go shop more." Ginny said, "I don't think I could ever get tired of that."

So they walked off for more shopping, the girls in front and the guys bringing up the rear.

"So Kathy, how's Blaise?" Ginny said, slyly

Kathy blushed, "He's great," she said, "I really like him Ginny."

"I'm so happy for you Kathy!" Ginny Squealed

Little did they know it but the guys in the back were talking about the same thing, "Kathleen, she's well, she's, wow." Blaise said, lost for words

"I'm happy for you Blaise, maybe you'll finally stop dating around, get yourself settled." Draco said, punching Blaise in the shoulder

"I could say the same thing about you man," Blaise said, punching him back, "You and Ginny seem so happy together, more happy then I've ever seen you."

Just then the girls pulling them into a store to watch them try things on interrupted them.

"How about this?" Ginny said, after about the fiftieth time coming out of the dressing room. She was in a green halter that matched her eyes and a faded jean miniskirt.

"What about this?" Kathleen said at the same time. Coming out with a Black halter and a bright red skirt with ruffles.

Both of the boys sat there with their jaw's dropped, then they quickly recovered themselves, "Yes." they said simultaneously.

The girls looked at each other with grins and dashed back into the dressing rooms.

"Sure you don't need help in there?" Draco asked Ginny

"You know, I just might." Ginny said laughing. She poked her head out and saw Draco getting up with a grin on his face, "It was a joke." She laughed even harder

"Oh Ginny dear, you should know better than to joke with Draco," Draco said coming closer, "But, I'll let this one slip." He grinned

Ginny smiled, "I knew you would." She said, coming out of the dressing room dressed, with the out fit she had just tried on in her hands.

Kathleen then came out and they made their way to the counter.

After almost a full day of shopping Ginny flood back to the burrow with about six shopping bags. Along with the outfit she had bought with Draco she also bought a couple things she wouldn't let him see for a while. She grinned to herself and made her way to the kitchen to put her bags down and to get a drink. Right when she went into the kitchen she saw Ian sitting in a chair being interrogated by Ron and Harry.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?." Ginny said sharply

"Hello Ginny," Ron said coldly, "We were just getting to know your friend Ian here. If that is your name." He directed that last part to Ian

"Ginny, am I glad to see you, you wouldn't believe what they did to-" Ian started, but Ginny cut him off

"Oh believe me, I do." She said, her words like ice, "Ron, Why can't you accept that I am not a little girl anymore. I'm in 7th year now. I can deal with myself. You have been the same way since Collin, then Michael, then Dean, then Seamus and now Ian!" She yelled

"You broke up with Seamus?" Ron asked cluelessly.

" Yes, at least 3 weeks ago. Then I met Ian. So will you please leave me alone?"

"Ginny, you're my sister, I can't have you going from person to person faster than lightning."

Harry, who had not spoken for a long time spoke up, "Ginny, your brother's right."

That seemed to make Ginny only angrier, "Did I say you could talk to me Harry Bloody Fucking Potter?" She seethed, then she turned to Ian, "Sorry Ian, I forgot about our date, how about tomorrow night? OK? Bye then." With that she lead Ian toward the door, pushed him out, closed the door, locked it, and turned towards the kitchen. "Ron?" she asked sweetly, "Where are mum and dad?"

"Upstairs in their room, why?"

Ginny quickly cast a silencing charm, into the room and proceeded to beat Harry and Ron into pulps.

When Hermione came back to the burrow the house was oddly quiet. She went into the kitchen to see where everyone was and saw Harry and Ron both eyes blacked, with their arms at weird angles trying to get up off of the floor.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped helping them up, "Who did this?"

"Ginny." Harry grunted, trying to get off the ground. Ginny had put a leg locker hex on him and she had tweaked it so only she could do the counter curse. Not that any of them knew that.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasp incredulously, "Why on Earth would she do something like that?"

"She was mad at Ron for butting into her life and I said I agreed with him. Harry answered, looking at Ron.

Ron was a bit worse for ware, he had boils all over his face ands he was still unconscious.

"I am going to find Ginny and give her a talking to." Hermione said, valiantly marching out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ginny was in her room lying on the bed petting Cerry and holding Xena, when Hermione barged in and started ranting about how horrible she was to Ron and Harry and how she should be ashamed of herself and how they only had her best interest in mind.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, trying to make her shut up, "What the hell is your problem? You only care because you're Ron's girlfriend and the only reason I never sat with you guys is because you were always sticking each other's tongues down each other's throats The reason I'm not going out with Dean anymore is because he was just weird and the reason I'm not going out with Seamus is because he always trying to get into my pants and the reason I'm going out with Ian now is because I like him I think he likes me and I don't get why you're yelling at me because all I need right now a big sister! Someone I can talk to that will know what I'm talking about when I say PMS. Someone I know will understand how I'm feeling when I say, "I doesn't matter." Because every girl knows it does!" Ginny was sobbing now. (Well that's what Hermione thought) "Please tell me you're on my side! I need someone on my side." She sobbed this last part and Hermione looked shocked.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, "Why didn't you tell me?" she gave Ginny a hug and then left to go tell the boys off.

Once she'd left the room, Ginny smiled, " That was way too easy." She told Cerry, who mewed back at her.

0000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000

That was how the summer went. Hermione and Ginny were best friends and Ron and Harry were always sulking. When it came time for Ginny to go to King's Cross, only Hermione went and they hugged and cried and went on their way. Little did Hermione know, but Draco and Blaise were there to say good bye to their favorite little Gryfindors. When Hermione went away along with her parents Ginny went over to where Blaise and Draco were saying bye to Kathleen.

"Now, you wouldn't be thinking of not saying good bye to me then eh?" Ginny said sneaking up behind Draco and pinching his butt.

Draco jumped a little and turned to hug her close. Draco had never said it before, but when he hugged her close her whispered something in her ear, "I love you, and I always will."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, "I love you too Draco."

That was a Ginny needed. Then she boarded the train and waved to him until she couldn't see him. She knew he meant it and she knew that she did too.

**OK! That is the end of this story. I know…But I will write a sequal but I'm not sure what it will be called yet. If you have any ideas then tell me and if you want to know what I picked then add me to your author alert or else you wont know what happens in the next story. **


	13. I need help!

Ok you guys, I was serious!!!  
I need some helpful hints about what to do next!

I definitely know what's basically going to happen, I think it's going to be after Hogwarts and Ginny and Draco are trying to cope with work and the fact that Ginny still hasn't told anyone.

Of course that calls for an extremely akward dinner!!!!

Ok, email me or just review me back!

Thanks you guys!!!


End file.
